maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Iaroki
Iaroki LG Large town (East) Corruption +2; Crime -2; Economy +0; Law +7; Lore -2 (low wealth society)/ +2 (high wealth society); Society -3 (low wealth society)/ -7 (high wealth society) Qualities holy site, militarized, wealth disparity Danger +5 DEMOGRAPHICS Government overlord Population 3,200 (1,743 aasimars, 1,256 kobolds, 200 dwarves, 1 silver dragon) Notable NPCs High Champion Vortlayr (LG male aasimar paladin of Sallashil 6/holy vindicator 4) Young Guardian Xillosphosil (LG very young female silver dragon) Holy Artist Yod (CG male kobold sorcerer (maestro bloodline) 4/bard 3) Saurian Tamer Luvrai (NG female aasimar druid (saurian shaman) 6); Wyrmhorn (N triceratops companion) Draconic Scion Vrouk (LG male kobold sorcerer (draconic-silver) 8) Opprestionist Durcos Blizzardbane (CE male dwarf inquisitor of Hakath 5/ranger (infiltrator) 3) MARKETPLACE Base Value 2,000 gp; Purchase Limit 10,000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 Bordering on the western edges of petty Dwarven kingdom of Etag Ogred lies the large town of Iaroki, a Celestial term translated to "hopeful". Once a bustling mining town named Crokin's Gotter-Dwarven for "dreamer's gold field"-filled with nothing but dwarves, they clashed greatly with a kobold tribe named the Iron Souls, named for their full devotion to the draconic goddess Sallashil and their reverence for the light over the shadows. Despite this, the dwarves believed that the kobolds only pretended to be faithful to a good deity to fool them into letting their guard down; so at first, they welcomed the kobolds into the town, only to trap them and murder them, as well as sending in scouts to crush hatchlings and eggs. The leader, a powerful draconic disciple named Taux, called to the Heroic Wyrm for help from his people's oppression before having his head removed with a dwarf's axe. She answered, with sending a silver dragon named Alliaroki and a holy army of aasimars who followed the dragon as their leader. For several months, they attempted to have the dwarves stop their cruel actions through diplomacy, but each kind word only had a new kobold impaled on a spike on the town's walls. When that wasn't enough, the leader of the dwarves, a hard headed and cold blooded individual named Krisha Blizzardbane, decided to show them just how much they were willing to exterminate the entire tribe-they began to impale live kobolds onto the spires, including innocent hatchlings. This was the final straw for the captain of the holy army, a gruff aasimar named Vortlayr, demanded the dragon to seize the city. Although she did not want to start a small war, Alliaroki was well aware that she was called here from her goddess Sallashil to "save the innocent from oblivion" and soon, within the next day, she flew around the town, destroying the northern and eastern walls with ease; her army of 4,000 aasimars charged into the city. What the holy army thought would be a quick skirmish, they were shocked to see that already 400 of their numbers dropped from crossbow bolts. The dwarves had anticipated an attack, and have prepared with the entire population of the city-3,000 dwarves-equipped with heavy armor, rapid firing crossbows, enormous earth breakers, and lead by worshipers of Rothlar with their spike chains and their divine magic of fear. The dwarves even resulted in dirty tactics, including throwing innocent kobolds at the holy army as living shields. However, despite this, the battle was still over relatively swiftly, lasting only a few hours before the majority of the dwarves will either killed or restrained. The surviving Iron Souls clan members only ranked around 500-a shockingly small number considering that, before the dwarves settled in the area, their numbers ranked in these mountainous areas of up to 6,000. Even worse, out of the survivors, only 10 were adults, with the rest being hatchlings barely old enough to know how to fight. Regardless, the surviving dwarves were imprisoned, with Vortlayr seizing the city in the name of Sallashil. Alliaroki was pleased with this, only to be struck a critical blow to her heart from a giant spear throwing seige weapon-fired by Krisha herself. In a rage, the druid of the army, a young but brash aasimar girl named Luvrai, ordered her triceratops companion, a white frilled individual named Wyrmhorn, to gore the dwarf. She openly welcome the dinosaur's horns into her chest, spitting her last words: "Best for a dwarf to die in honor than to surrender to dragon worshipers...!" Despite the best efforts from the clerics and oracles, Alliaroki was dying, and she knew it. She felt that her duty was complete, and that now her knights and priests must take charge in watching the town and seeing that the people of Sallashil-the Iron Soul kobolds-would never be oppressed or be driven to extinction, and to watch her only child, a flighty, curious but good-hearted wyrmling named Xillosphosil. The next day, the wyrm was buried in the old tunnels where the Iron Soul tribe once lived, along with the dead kobolds and aasimars. The tunnels were sealed away, as Vortlayr had made it a martial and religious law that the tunnels are now a holy site, and visiting it on unwanted permission and vandalism is forbidden. 10 years later, and the town, now renamed Iaroki in memory of the dragon who led the holy knights to saving the kobolds, is now a religious site for Sallashil, with worshipers of the Heroic Wyrm traveling to give prayers and blessings. It's one of the few cities that have kobolds in high numbers, and due to worshiping Sallashil, they are a peaceful and simple folk who try to cause as little trouble as possible. However, one thing that visitors will take notice of is that all aasimars are relatively rich-no doubt due to the gems mined from the dwarves-and that the kobolds have no true income, even though they do have work and are payed with food. The kobolds seem to pay no mind to this, as they are living the same as they were before the holy knights arrived, only this time with guardians and more space. Indeed, a good number of the "leaders" of the kobolds have taken to the arts, as it is shown the most with the twin sons Yod, a free spirited and hyperactive poet and singer, and Vrouk, a stern but loyal draconic sorcerer and priest to the church of Iaroki. The aasimars, in contrast, are either soft spoken or extremely strict, especially with Vortlayr being so demanding and quick tempered that his leadership is almost to a degree of being classified as a holy dictator-shortly after Alliaroki's death, he had ordered the execution of every dwarf that was imprisoned, only for some of the aasimars to question him. In response, he cut off these aasimars' ears and forced them to wear a necklace with their severed ears as a sign of not listening to his commands. Unfortunately, some of the prisoners have escaped-while many were captured and execution via beheading, 8 still remain at large. The most wanted though is the son of Krisha, Durcos Blizzardbane, who was trained himself to not only be a kobold hunter, but a devoted inquisitor of Hakath. He plans to kill Xillosphosil, now a young wyrm, and Vortlayr before convincing a nearby band of dwarven thugs to swarm the city to not only take the riches of the town, but to also vandalize the name of Sallashil and kill a kobold or two dozen. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:East Category:Large town Category:Made by KoolKobold